En la fría noche
by mirmo07
Summary: Pensamientos de Mark Sloan mientras observa a Kallie con la rubia cirujana.


Su corazón se encontraba dolido

Su corazón se encontraba dolido. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el que se queda solo…sabía a la perfección que la mayoría de veces había sido su culpa, nunca les prestaba suficiente atención o se limitaba a dejar muy claro desde el principio que todo se reducía a sexo y eso nunca le había molestado…sólo en dos ocasiones y odia ese sentimiento.

Allí de pie frente al Seatle Grace Hospital, mientras el frío le golpeaba en la cara observaba como de nuevo la vida le quitaba aquello que realmente había amado. Allí de pie frente a su lugar de trabajo, cubierto por la oscuridad de la fría noche y el silencio de la soledad, Mark Sloan no podía menor que recordar la vez en que había perdido a la mujer que había amado con toda su alma y como el día en que la vio marchar se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a caer en lo mismo, se prometió a si mismo que nunca más se iba a enamorar…

Pero las cosas en la vida nunca son como uno las quiere, quizás el creador tiene un amargo sentido del humor y se divierte viendo como los simples humanos nos empeñamos en prometernos cosas que de antemano sabemos no podremos cumplir. Allí de pie, el doctor más codiciado del hospital se encontraba tratando de retener las lágrimas, debía estar feliz por ella se decía así mismo, después de todo había sido él quién le había instado a marcharse….pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, no podía estar feliz de perderle…no podía estar feliz de sentirse así por segunda ocasión.

Él nunca se había enamorado, era un hombre práctico que no le encontraba sentido a esas cosas…¡Mentira! Era alguien demasiado cobarde para enamorarse, por siempre le huía a ese sentimiento. Se había enamorado en dos ocasiones solamente, en una tuvo que abstenerse 60 días de coquetear siquiera con otras mujeres y lo hizo por que no le importaban otras mujeres, no importa que Addison no le creyera, él lo sabía….

Con una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro estándo de pie en la fría noche no puede menos que recordar como esa vez fue ella quién fallo, no la culpó en lo más mínimo por ceder ante la carne, después de todo quien era él para culparla, podía vivir con eso, pero ella no…ella no sería capaz de vivir con eso y por eso mintió, por evitarle ese dolor, mintió y así ella se marcho creyendo que él no la quería por que no había sido capaz de estar solo con ella….

Aunque el tiempo paso no la pudo olvidar…pero empezó a jugar con ella. Kallie entró a su vida para tratar de olvidar a George y eso estaba bien por que el trataba de olvidar a su amada pelirroja. Pero de nuevo las cosas nunca son como uno quiere y no se dio cuenta cuando su corazón empezó a albergar un nuevo amor. En esos días todo fue sexo y más sexo pero con cada encuentro sus sentimientos se fueron haciendo más profundos. ¡Cómo disfruto el darle su merecido O´Malley! Lo hizo cargar con ese vestido de novia toda la noche y disfruto cada segundo, en silencio ….

Finalmente la volvió a ver, ella parecía feliz, sin él y por eso de nuevo la cobardía salio a relucir y guardo silencio y la dejo ir….tal vez en su interior ya sabía la verdad: su amor había cambiado de dirección….Luego vino la huelga de las enfermeras ¡vaya que se había sentido mal! Y allí fue cuando decidió que debía cambiar…y lo hizo.

Todos lo tomaron en broma, nadie le creyó capaz de ser un hombre serio y comprometido y no le importaba, sólo necesitaba que ella le creyera….pero ella se rió de él y no hizo más que instigarlo a la lujuria y despertar su pasión…su sonrisa se ensancha al pensar que ella no tenía que esforzarse tanto, su sola presencia ya era suficiente para despertar todo eso y más en él.

Luego llegó la fatídica verdad. Ese beso en el ascensor selló su destino, fue la causa de su muerte y su dolor. Ese beso, lo destruyo, y de nuevo sin saber por qué prefirió que ella fuera feliz y dejarla ir. Allí de pie en la oscuridad de la fría noche al contemplar como Callie, su amor, se decide por los labios de la rubia cirujana él no puede menos que comprender que hay cosas peores que la muerte.

En la fría noche, en el silencio de la soledad, Mark Sloan ha muerto y nadie lo ha notado. Tal vez la vida no es nunca como uno quiere, así que tal vez todo esto sirva para que una nueva persona surja y tal vez si el destino quiere para que alguien reviva su muerto corazón, tal vez….pero por ahora en la fría soledad de la noche sólo quedan los pensamientos de vació y dolor y una lágrima que nadie vio caer en honor al amor que hoy dejo marchar…


End file.
